Jack Santos
Jack Santos is the partner of Mike Norris at the Chicago PD and appeared in Child's Play. Jack appears to be the more laid back partner, a bit of a jokster, and up until the end of the movie, he appeared to be more of a realist; when his partner told him the Good Guy doll was alive. He was a rookie detective following in Mike's steps and was a good friend of his as well. On the morning of November 9, 1988 in Chicago, Illinois, his partner Mike was chasing down the notorious Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray. Although Jack isn't seen in the conflict. He is most likely in the police car, as Mike orders him to go and get the van; which Eddie Caputo was driving as a get-away ride. While Jack chased after Eddie, Mike was going after Ray. The conflict eventually went down to a gun fight, to which Mike mortally wounded Ray in a toy store. With no real way out, Charles tried using a vodoo ritual he had learned from John Simonsen. Neither officer could predict it would actually work. Charles Lee Ray died at the toy store, Jack eventually caught up with Eddie and caught him. However, Eddie Caputo eventually got away from police custody during a transfer to prison. But it wasn't the end of the story for either police. Investigating the Death of Maggie Peterson Jack and his partner would show up again, to investigate an apparent murder. Maggie Peterson, best friend of Karen Barclay, had apparently fallen to her death out the window. But it wasn't an accident, however the police were trying to put together who did it. Karen ran past Jack, trying to reach her son. She found her son Andy being interviewed by Detective Norris. Detective Norris would explain that he and Santos were assigned to her case. Mike would notice that Andy's sneakers looked similar to the footprints found in the sugar. Karen became angered by Mike's hints and demanded the police leave. Before he left, Andy returned from his room and said that Chucky had been in the kitchen. Believing he was making up a story, Karen demanded he go to his room and eventually kicked out the officers. Observing his partner getting the door slammed in his face, he whistled in amusment. He called Karen Barclay, a "tough-spirited" lady then agrees he'll do all the orders Mike tells him to fill in. Basically to get the autospy report on Mike's desk by tomorrow, he was also ordered to look in on Mrs. Barclay and her son's background. As they headed into the elevator, he added to get a hammer he found in the kitchen to the lab. Jack laughs in amusment, asking what it is. When Mike says he believes it could be a murder weapon, Jack laughs louder thinking he's joking. When Mike says nothing, he asks his parnter again "You are kidding me, aren't ya?". Neither Mike or Eddie could foresee that Andy was telling the truth. Charles Lee Ray's vodoo ritural had worked and he was now possessing the body of Andy's Good Guy doll. He was also manipulating Andy, after killing Maggie, he told Andy to take him somewhere. Apparently to an old buidling, what Andy didn't know was that it was the hide out of his old partner. When Andy went to use the bathroom, Chucky turned on the gas and waited for Eddie to fire his gun. Thus, causing the house to exploded. The police detectives came to scene and found Andy there. Both officers saw this as more than a coincidence. They called Dr. Ardmore to watch Jack as he talked to the boy. Mike also called Karen Barclay, when he asked if she had picked up Andy yet from school. She answered no and showed her Andy who was with Jack. Jack kindly asked him why his Aunt Maggie fell out of the window. Andy tells him its cause she saw Chucky and it scared her so much she fell down; a lie that Chucky probably told Andy. Both police watch her try to explain to Andy that no one believed him and that if he didn't tell them the truth, they were gonna take Andy away from her. The detectives, watched a bit sadly, as Andy confronts Chucky, begging him to say something. Andy shakes Chucky, confronting him about how he lied to Andy. Chucky however just repeats the doll's lines. Andy, now scared, rushes to his mother, telling them he's doing it on purpose and said Chucky told him, he'd kill him if he ever told anyone about him. The police listen as Dr. Ardmore annouces his prescence from behind the glass. Believing the boy is severly mentally ill, Dr. Ardmore suggests Andy spends a few days at the County General Mental Hospital. The detectives sympathically watch Karen sadly is forced to hand her son over to them. Jack isn't seen much afterwards. But his partner would get a big surprise, after helping Mrs. Barclay investigate where the doll came from. He realizes that the doll came from the toy store, he killed Charles Lee Ray at. As he dropped off Mrs. Barclay at home, she warns him that Chucky will go after him. He'd soon find out both Mrs. Barclay and her son where telling the truth, Chuckywas alive. Now they'd have to go on a search to stop Chucky before he hurts anyone else. Dangerous Brush with Death Santos would reappear again, when Mike and Karen came to the mental hospital. Hoping to get to Andy before Chucky did. But they came too late, Santos informs Mike that Dr. Ardmore had been killed and the boy was missing. Santos didn't know that Chucky had found Andy and killed Dr. Ardmore when he got in the way. Karen and Mike rushed back to her home, knowing Andy would head there. They saved him in time before Chucky completed the vodoo ritual to transfer, his soul into the boy's body. Santos had finally came in right after they had apparently "killed" Chucky. He was shocked to find his partner's leg wounded and immediately started to call the paramedics. When Mike tries to explain to him that the doll's alive, Santos just believes Mike's joking with him. When Santos doesn't believe him, Mike tells him to look at the body. But before he leaves he warns him not to touch it. Santos now looks at the charred, bits of Chucky's body, but all he sees is a very badly burned doll. Thinking his partner's had a breakdown from the stress of a strungle, he goes against Mike's orders and touches the body. And brings the dismembered head of the doll, presenting it to them. Andy notices this and cautiously hides behind his mother and Detective Norris. He tries to remind them that its nothing more than a doll. Mike warns him again that he told him not to touch it. Jack tries to tell him its dead but as he does, Chucky's charred torso breaks out of the air vents and begins to try and strangle him. Karen and Andy watch in horro as Chucky's servered head orders his body to choke Jack. Karen eventually rushes over and pulls the doll's body off of him, while Jack by accident tosses Chucky's head across the bedroom. But Chucky's still not dead yet, his body still begins to move. Karen, remembering John's words, tells Mike to shoot Chucky's heart. Jack is at first terrified seeing the body move again, then watches stunned and shocked seeing bloody come out of the doll. As it died they see Charles' voice say "Hi, I'm Chucky! Wanna..." then begins to morbidly switch to his Good Guy doll voice "Playyy..". Jack is stunned to realize the truth, still cautiously covering his neck where Chucky nearly strangled him. Calming down, Mike looks to Jack and asks if he believes him now. Jack admits he does but he then asks "But who's gonna believe me?". Making both officers realize it'll be hard to give a story to anyone about this whole incident. Jack helps Mike and Karen take Mike to the hospital, Andy goes along with them. Category:Characters from Child's Play Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Officers Category:Brave Heroes Category:Survivor Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:About Males